Marked
by Herochick007
Summary: When Hermione discovers soulmates exist, and hers is Draco Malfoy, can the pair make amends and be friends? Set in their first year.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club October**

**Liza's Loves: 1 - Knowledge Domain -Setting: Library Bonus - Knowledge - Hermione Granger**

**Disney Challenge: Themes - 2. Redemption - Write about someone trying to correct their wrongs.**

**All Sorts of Space: 2 - "A book, too, can be a star, a living fire to lighten the darkness, leading out into the expanding universe." ― Madeleine L'Engle**

**Lyric Alley: 11- Slow down right now**

**Sophie's Shelf: 5. Bosteels Kwak: (action) Doing Homework**

**Word Count: 1028**

Hermione stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the book. It never seemed to fail that the book she needed was on the very top shelf.

"You are a witch, you know," someone commented. Hermione blinked sinking back to her normal height.

"I know," she answered. "but that doesn't help me reach the book, now does it?" she asked.

"For someone so smart, you're kind of an idiot."

"And you're a git, Malfoy, what's your point?"

"You could hover the book, Granger." Hermione blinked looking at him.

"Oh... I never thought of that," she whispered pulling out her wand and hovering the book down so she could reach it. "Wait, why are you helping me? You hate me."

"I hate Potter and the Weasel, you... well, it's complicated," Draco answered with a smirk. "After all, you are a little -" Hermione pointed her wand towards him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she whispered trying to sound braver than she actually felt.

"I won't. See you around, Granger. Oh, and don't forget things are never how they seem. My father's told me all sorts of bits of information that probably shouldn't be mentioned," he added before vanishing into the shelves. Hermione stared at where he'd been standing for a moment. What had he meant by that? What had his father told him, and why did Draco tell her?

"What a wierdo," she muttered returning to the table where she had been working. She put the book down and turned to her notes. Ron and Harry were doing something that wasn't homework, she wasn't entirely sure where they were. She realized she was glad they weren't here, something about the conversation with Draco had felt extremely intimate.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione had put the whole encounter with Draco in the library out of her mind.

"He was just acting like he knew something I didn't," she told herself. She was once again in the library alone. She'd caught up on all her homework and was trying to see if she could find out anything about Nicolas Flamel. So far, her searches had turned up nothing.

"I know I've seen the name before," she muttered absentmindedly scratching her ankle. It had been itching on and off all day. She slowly slid her sock down and looked down at it expecting to see a bug bite. Instead, there was a small green shape on the exterior of her left ankle.

"What is that?" she whispered bending down to study it further.

"It's a soulmark, Granger. Witches and wizards have soulmarks that give them a clue about who their soulmate is."

"Are you following me?" Hermione asked sitting up quickly. Draco was sitting on the table next to her.

"Why would I waste my time?" Draco asked sliding into the chair. "Don't flatter yourself," he added with a smirk.

"What is a soulmate?"

"Really? Something you don't already know?"

"Never mind, I'll find it out by myself," she replied standing.

"Sit back down, Granger. Soulmates, if you believe the stories, are two people that are destined to be together. Soulmarks appear on a witch or wizard's skin after they meet their soulmate for the first time. How long as your ankle been itching?" Hermione stared at him before something clicked in her mind.

"How long as yours?" she asked glaring at him. Draco smiled, a real smile this time.

"Figured it out then, Granger."

"We're soulmates, what does that mean for us? I don't like you, you don't like me. Besides, I'm a Muggle-born and you hate my kind."

"My family does at least."

"And I'm supposed to believe you're different?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to."

"Good, because I don't. You're mean to me and my friends."

"Want to take a walk, Granger?"

"What?"

"A walk, outside, somewhere where we won't be overheard as easily?" Hermione glanced around the silent library.

"Fine, but if you try anything," she started.

"I won't, I promise." Hermione gathered her books quickly and followed Draco out. The weather was horrible; cold and rainy. There was no one else outside.

"Alright, talk, Malfoy."

"I'd prefer if you called me 'Draco'."

"Why?"

"Because, if we really are soulmates, then maybe we should at least try to get along?"

"Fine, prove you're my soulmate. Show me yours. Is it on your ankle too?"

"Yes," Draco answered pulling up the leg of his slacks. There in the exact same spot as Hermione's was a small shape.

"It's not the same as mine, what is it?"

"A book, with a red cover. What's yours?"

"I'm not sure, I was trying to get a better look at it when you decided to interrupt me," she stated. "It's green though."

"Here, let me see, Granger."

"If I'm calling you 'Draco', you're calling me 'Hermione'." He nodded.

"Deal, here, let me see, Hermione." She smiled slightly and let Draco see her ankle.

"Well, what is it?" she asked. Draco laughed.

"It's a snake, a green snake in the shape of a heart."

"Really, a heart?"

"Yes," Draco answered. Hermione sighed.

"So now what? I've got a snake on my ankle and you have a book, not exactly obvious are they?" she muttered.

"Um, normally we'd become friends and then more, ending in marriage."

"And we're not normal?"

"My parents hate anyone that isn't a pure-blood, that would include you. And like you've said, we hate each other."

"I might be willing to give you a second chance," Hermione said after a moment. "You've not said anything mean this entire time."

"I'm starting to think my parents might be wrong about their beliefs, you don't seem too bad either."

"So, we start over?"

"Agreed. Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." Hermione giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Would you like to work on our homework together, Hermione?"

"I... yes! I would love that, as long as you're not just trying to copy my answers."

"Me? I have the second highest grade in our year," Draco proclaimed causing Hermione to smile.

"In that case, absolutely, the library?"

"The library sounds perfect," Draco stated as the pair headed back inside.


End file.
